


Cry for me

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Conner get's excited by watching Tim cry, Dacryphilia, F/M, Implied abuse, M/M, Mentions of Murder, No Beta, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, i warned you, probably other tags that I'm missing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: In a point of their Titans’ phase, Conner fell in love with Tim.(Oh, and Tim’s girlfriend died).Tim was his friend, Tim deserved a good friend, Tim…Tim was so pretty with his eyes covered in tears, with his cheeks pink and his lips trembling.
Relationships: Implied Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, implied Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark
Kudos: 122





	Cry for me

**Author's Note:**

> How come there are almost zero fics where Kon is obsessed with Tim?

**1.-**

Conner thinks it all started when they were still kids.

When Tim was only Robin ( _“Rob, Rob, hey Rob!”_ ).

When Conner was Kon because anything else sounded weird.

When it was just them and their way of doing things, when Robin (his Robin) was petty and sarcastic and a true pain in the ass.

When Kon still spent his days in the beach, when Superboy was new to the world, when he was all jokes and arrogance.

It started back then, love at first sight.

Tim had been an awkward fourteen-year-old, and Conner had fallen in love with him.

.

**2.-**

Conner had tried to tell Tim about his feelings back then.

He had tried to make it obvious, God, Robin was a detective, he _had_ to notice.

A touch to his neck that wasn’t necessary, playing with his hair until Robin told him to fuck off, a wink here and there.

_“Hey, Rob, I got you a gift.”_

_“A shirt with your logo?”_

_“Pfttt, what, you don’t like me?”_

Robin usually laughed softly with Kon’s flirting and Superboy convinced himself it was a positive sign.

It wasn’t.

One night, he discovered that Robin was dating a girl in Gotham, someone called Spoiler.

Kon had almost felt bad for kissing Cassie minutes later.

.

**3.-**

Kon didn’t stop loving Robin.

Not exactly.

Not as he would have wanted to.

Kon just learned how to cope with being heartbroken. 

.

**4.-**

Things were different with the Titans.

Mainly because all of them were growing up, aging, getting closer to adulthood.

Robin’s name was Timothy, which was cute as hell and made Kon (who was starting to become Conner) laugh loudly.

_“That’s not even a proper suit, Kon.”_

_“Said the boy in the leotard.”_

_“It works better in the dark.”_

_“Everything works better in the dark.”_

Tim became less bitchy, more mysterious, prettier.

_Non-Batman._

Kon liked that. He liked how Tim now smirked smugly instead of ignoring him, how he now could spend hours talking to Kon about plans and cases and literally anything.

Kon, slowly, became Conner.

Taller, sweeter, braver.

_Non-Superman._

.

**5.-**

In a point of their Titans’ phase, Conner fell in love with Tim.

(It wasn’t the same love. This one was stronger, painful, full of desires that Conner would only whisper to himself during nights). 

Oh, and Tim’s girlfriend died.

It was a scary mix.

Conner didn’t allow himself the pleasure of trying anything during those days.

Tim was his friend, Tim deserved a good friend, Tim…

Tim was so pretty with his eyes covered in tears, with his cheeks pink and his lips trembling.

He felt so small and _perfect_ in Conner’s arms.

It was all wrong.

.

**6.-**

Maybe Conner wasn’t a good guy.

If he were, he wouldn’t dream about making Tim scream and cry his name.

He wouldn’t look at Tim’s mouth and think about ruining it.

A good guy wouldn’t think about ripping Robin’s uniform and mark him.

.

**7.-**

Tim liked pain.

Not physical pain (not that Conner knew), but emotional pain. Tim liked to love hard and being rejected, Tim liked to feel sadness and disappointment and he adored to be used.

Tim was addicted to being hurt, to be in pain, to be dying inside as if that would make him worthier of his life.

He fetishized his sadness and crave for darkness in a way no one understood. 

It was strange but Conner never judged.

He just kept an ear on Tim’s heartbeat all the time. 

.

**8.-**

Conner almost told Tim he loved him.

Almost, because Tim had fallen asleep and Conner whispered it to his ear softly.

 _“Tomorrow, I will do this properly.”_ He promised before giving Tim a chaste, short kiss.

Conner slept next to Tim, listening to his heartbeat.

.

**9.-**

Conner died the morning after that.

There wasn’t too much to talk about it.

.

**10.-**

When Conner came back, Tim was in a bad place.

He was no longer Robin, he was rougher, full of anger and with his hands stained with blood.

Conner told Tim that he believed in him, in this new Red Robin. And it was true, Conner would always believe in him.

Tim had smiled and hugged him.

Superboy had wanted to give him a kiss (a proper one) but it wasn’t the moment.

That was okay, he had died and came back; he could wait for Tim a little longer.

.

**11.-**

After Tim’s crusade, Conner showed at the door of his apartment (because it seemed like Tim wasn’t living in the manor anymore, he wasn’t taking orders from Batman either. Conner liked that; it was a good change).

Conner was holding a small bouquet of roses and repeating his speech in his mind.

He was going to finally tell Tim that he loved him, that he had always loved him.

That made seeing a half-naked Jason opening the door even worse than what Conner could have predicted.

.

**12.-**

Conner almost felt guilty for finding tears as a turn on.

In his defense, Tim looked beautiful when he cried. He looked so vulnerable like that, eyes full of tears, sobbing and arms trying to push Conner away.

Conner smiled fondly and kissed his cheek, tasting the salt of Tim’s tears.

_“God, Rob, you are so beautiful… So perfect for me.”_

Jason’s corpse laid in the middle of the room, next to a roses’ bouquet.

_“I have been waiting for years, Rob…”_

Conner forced Tim to look him into the eyes, then, he gave him a soft kiss.

_“I love you so much, Timothy.”_

And Red Robin just cried. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
